


Within You

by 1001cranes



Series: 2k18 WIP Amnesty [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Return to the Labyrinth (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes
Summary: Jareth had rarely taken one so young to his labyrinth before, and never had one so young escaped its clutches. If he’d deigned to think about it, he supposes the labyrinth would have left quite a mark.





	Within You

**Author's Note:**

> Only bits and pieces of ideas from Return to Labyrinth, certainly nothing that would spoil you.

The Goblin Kingdom may be lowly among the Sidhe but Jareth’s gifts themselves are not so modest. His power comes from granting wishes, in making dreams come true, and his dominion over dreams themselves is unparalleled. The many truths and half-truths and shades of truth that exist in the world are Jareth’s to have, Jareth’s to use, Jareth’s to exploit. Jareth’s truths are as malleable as the dreams upon which they are based, and since human dreams are a stirring pot of fear and want and need – often contradictory, rarely well-planned – he doesn’t see how he could ever run out of material to work with.

The boy dreaming now – the boy Jareth is watching – looks seventeen, maybe eighteen, but no older. Tow-headed, the curve of baby-fat clinging to cheeks creased by flannel sheets. He still sleeps at home, under his mother’s watchful eye, and it’s been sixteen years since Jareth last saw him. Not long at all, when you have forever stretching out in front of you. As if sixteen very tedious weeks had passed, perhaps.

He’d mostly forgotten Toby, really: the means to his original end. Sarah, he is less likely to forget – he is  _ loath  _ to forget, he gnashes his teeth that she has managed to mainly forget  _ him _ . He knows Sarah still jolts awake three or four nights a year – breath caught in her throat, the feel of silk on her skin and glass in her hands, the stench of the bog caught up in her lungs – but it’s not the same. She couldn’t call for him now if she tried. She doesn’t remember his name.

Toby remembers. Toby remembers dancing and songs, blond hair and blue eyes. It only makes sense, Jareth supposes. He had rarely taken one so young to his labyrinth before, and never had one so young escaped its clutches. If he’d deigned to think about it, he supposes the labyrinth would have left quite a mark. 

How lucky that Jareth only needs a push, only the smallest of details, the smallest of ins, and Toby – 

– Toby is dreaming about hands. Hands sliding down his chest, hands down  _ there _ , someplace so nebulous that it seems he can’t quite imagine it. Too shy, even in his dreams? Or too inexperienced to know the real sensation? And those hands – why, they can be Jareth’s hands, easily. Hands in leather gloves – warm leather sliding down Toby’s chest, curling around the very base of Toby’s cock and stroking. Slow. 

Toby stirs in his sleep, a little. Restless. 

“Toby,” Jareth says, voice warm, and a little amused. “Toby, my boy,” my darling, my little love, my almost-goblin child. 

Toby blinks awake slowly. It leaves his eyes lidded, drowsy, as if seeing Jareth through a haze of glitter. He doesn’t yet seem particularly alarmed to find a grown man standing next to his bed.

“Who are you?”

“You know me, Toby. You remember me. We had such  _ fun _ together,” Jareth says, and hums a few bars.

Toby’s eyes widen suddenly, hair clinging to his damp forehead. His breathing is shallow – confused, and turned on, caught somewhere between awake and asleep, what’s real and what’s a dream. His eyes dart around the room.

_ Say it, Toby. Say it. _

One of Jareth’s hands gently pushes a loose lock of hair back off Toby’s forehead. The gesture is tender, like a lover, or perhaps a father to a child. Even the one touch is enough for Toby to calm. Sigh a little. The leather of the gloves cool against his flushed face.

“Jareth.”

**Author's Note:**

> two kinkier parts to come ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
